Based on regulations to scrapped vehicle recycling in Europe and Korea which aims to recycling rate of about 85% or greater after the year 2015 in efforts to prevent depletion of resources and environmental contamination, vehicle industries have conducted research and development in various methods to recycle plastics generated from scrapped vehicles. Further, due to improvement in vehicle performances and increased supply rate of vehicles, the vehicle may be a living space rather than a traditional transportation means, such that an indoor comfort may be important to users.
Accordingly, in the related art, development for improving performance of soundproofing parts has been actively conducted to absorb and remove noise generated from inside and outside of the vehicle.
For example, a technology of manufacturing a soundproofing material by recycling waste sheets such as polyurethane foam, thermosetting polymer generated from scrapped vehicles has been developed to improve a scrapped vehicle recycling rate. Accordingly, the sound absorption performance as a soundproofing material has been substantially improved, however, development of use has not been sufficient to be applied practically.
Currently, all of the waste sheets generated from scrapped vehicles have been processed by incineration and landfill. In the related art and in the present invention, vehicle soundproofing board parts have been developed from the scrapped vehicles to increase recycling rate thereof.
Currently used vehicle soundproofing board parts include a luggage covering, a package tray, a luggage side trim and the like. For example, the sound absorption performance is imparted by adhering a sound absorption non-woven fabric to the back surface of the part, but sound absorption performance is not sufficient. Since the adhesion method includes: manufacturing a board part; disposing a sound absorbing non-woven fabric; and thermally bonding the sound absorbing non-woven fabric to the part, the molding process is complicated and manufacturing cost is increased due to the expensive sound absorbing non-woven fabric.
Accordingly, there is a desperate need for suggesting a method for manufacturing a soundproofing board part having improved sound absorption performance by recycling waste sheets, and thus the noble soundproofing board part may substitute the above-described conventional method.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.